1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to looms of the fly-shuttle type in which the supply of weft yarn, to be inserted as picks in sheds of warp threads, is carried by the shuttle itself as the latter is picked back and forth across the width of the loom. More particularly the invention pertains to an improved shuttle for use in such looms in which the well-known shuttle eye assembled in the shuttle is provided with a cushion fit in said shuttle.
This feature permits and simplifies the interchangeability of shuttle eyes in a shuttle and substantially decreases manufacturing losses of both shuttles and shuttle eyes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The more common form of shuttle eye utilized in loom shuttles is that of the cast type. Cast type shuttle eyes have been the cause of undesirable manufacturing problems as well as complaints from weaving mills of not being able to readily interchange or replace the eyes of their shuttles.
The manufacturing problems are a result of not being able to constantly maintain the shuttle eye castings within predetermined and desired size limitations. The size variations which result in the casting of a shuttle eye frequently result in castings being oversize or undersize which in either event will not permit them to be assembled in the machined shuttle eye cavity formed in one end of a shuttle.
Undersize castings cannot be corrected and results in what a foundry considers a high scrap loss.
Oversize castings coupled with a variation in the machined shuttle eye cavity in a shuttle have been the cause, during assembly of a shuttle eye, in the splitting of the shuttle eye and in some cases the reworking of a shuttle for the proper assembly of an eye within its cavity. The reworking of a shuttle and a shuttle eye, results in what is termed selective assembly, or in other words several shuttle eyes may be tried in a particular shuttle before finding one which fits satisfactorily. Selective assembly of shuttle eyes eliminates the possibility of weaving mills to interchange shuttle eyes and of course is the basis for their complaints relative thereto.
The improved loom shuttle comprising the invention provides a cashion fit for the shuttle eye when assembled in a shuttle and provides the means whereby weaving mills can now interchange their shuttle eyes. Additionally the invention will permit shuttle eye castings to be used having as much as thirty thousandths variation, the need for reworking the eyes has been eliminated, and foundry losses have been reduced to a minimum.